Wires
by Words You Wield
Summary: Jacob has to deal with the struggles that coincide with milestones as Moon prepares to leave for college. A gift. A oneshot. Jacob x OC


I haven't been able to write carefree in a while, and now that school is pretty much over, I'm probably going to go nuts again. This one is for my dear friend Brittany, whom I miss. It's kind of a 'Yay graduation! You did it!' present, but if I were to attach a card it would be a 'jut thinking of you' card. That's enough. Here we go.

The title is based off of the song I listened to that made me want to start writing it again. The lyrics are very much related. Please look it up. It's by A Skylit Drive.

* * *

Wires…

A deep, exasperated sigh escaped the mouth of a tall, tan boy that appeared to be around the age of twenty-five. He was lying in bed, staring out the window. The rain that was a normal, pouring occurrence just outside of his window went from being such a peaceful thing to a barrier, alienating him from the rest of society. He was wondering when it would stop, but also hoping it never did. He was missing her... Moon.

He missed everything about her. He missed waking up much earlier than her and rolling over to see her face buried into a pillow. He missed lying in bed, idly playing with free strands of blonde hair until she woke up. He missed the feeling of kissing her forehead when she woke up, and the look in her eyes -- a mix of sleepiness, being overwhelmed, and absolute happiness.

She was home, preparing to move out and go to one of the most elite history universities in the country. He had to stay behind and do nothing. Nothing until she called him, saying she was ready for him to come back. He had looked around at apartments, and there were quite a few, but she had to live on campus for the first year.

It took him 4 hours to muster the will to roll out of bed and do something. He opened the fridge, seeing nothing appetizing, took a lap around the small, two bedroom home, and opened the fridge once again in homes of a new meal being there. It wasn't. He frowned; black brows furrowed, and slammed the door shut, mumbling something about Sam needing to ask Emily to make him food. He was absolutely capable, but didn't want to. Emily had been extra nice to him lately, making extra food.

Emily had become his confidant in these times, and he found himself talking to her much more than normal. They would talk for hours on end, Jacob complaining about missing her, and Emily nodding in understanding. No one questioned it—a plus side to imprinting. She said she understood, and that she went through the same thing every time Sam left, even for something as jovial as a run.

Jacob Black remained like this, the pathetic lump of flesh that wouldn't leave the home for more than 5 minutes in hope of missing a call. When he did phase, the others complained of his depressing thoughts, and whined at him to leave until he was happy again. He continued to mope around until the spring turned into summer, the rain decreasing to afternoon showers.

On the 24th of June, at 10 o'clock in the morning, Jacob was in the shower. He had gotten a hair cut that morning, his shaggy locks now short to accommodate the weather. Not to mention it was much easier to get away with not showering with little to no hair. At 10:08 Jacob's phone rang. It rang for 30 seconds, and then the excitement died. 30 seconds later he had a voicemail warning on his phone. At 10:09 Jacob got out of the shower, immediately checking his phone and cursing under his breath at the worst luck ever.

"_Hi... Um... It's m-me... I-It's Moon, incase you m-might've forgotten who m-me is…_" The gentle voice over the voicemail laughed softly, likely self-scorn at her stupidity. "_I j-just wanted to l-let you know that I have everything together. So, I was going to g-give you my information and s-stuff. I'll t-text you then?_"

Even such a simple message from her made him grin. Just to hear her voice again was such a relief. His phone beeped with her text message, and he read it, raising a brow. "California, hm?" He mumbled, mind immediately going to work on all the details.

Two days later, he was reluctantly on a plane, his only bag filled with his small selection of clothes and all the cash he had. Arrangements had been made for him to live in a small house near the campus. '_California could be fun._' He continued to tell himself. It wasn't that far from home, so he could visit if he wanted to. And he would be with her, which was all that mattered to him.

When he landed he was slightly overwhelmed by all of the people and the heat and massiveness of not knowing anyone. He'd been there once, but it was a northern beach, just to see how it was. Los Angeles, however, was very different. Good different, though. He liked traveling, and wasn't opposed to change.

He was moving into a small house that already furnished when he moved in, though it looked like he'd need to get a bigger bed and stock the fridge pretty soon. There wasn't time for that until Moon landed in a few hours. Everything seemed pretty easily accessible around the area, but big trips weren't something he could just run to. Public transportation would have to do, he guessed.

By 7 o'clock in the evening Jacob had made his way back to the airport, and was waiting patiently in the arrival area for the 7:06 flight to land and the passengers to start pooling out of the doors to baggage claim. It was only a matter of minutes now. Luckily he didn't have to get a cheesy sign, the tan, over 6 foot tall man easily standing above most of the crowd. He kind of wanted to, though.

She was at a distance first, blue eyes scanning every crevice of the building as she passed. When their eyes met she sped up, moving as quickly as her short legs could take her. Once she was in reach Jacob reached out with his long strong arms, scooping her up into a hug. Simultaneously she dropped her bags, wrapping his thin arms around his neck, tears nearly welling up in her crystal eyes. "I missed you so much." Jacob whispered quietly in her ear.

Their lips met as if they had never been separated by time or distance. It was all very comfortable, but not routine. It would never be routine. Hands slowly wandered, one finding its place in Jacob's short hair. He set her down and grinned, remembering they were still in LAX. His big goofy grin paired with the stares of passerby's caused Moon to blush a deep pink, brushing off her clothes and grabbing her bags. She grinned sheepishly, lacing her free hand with Jacobs, "L-l-let's go home."

* * *

I know it could have ended better, but I wanted to see how I would do in one go considering I haven't done any free writing since August. I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have missed.


End file.
